


A New World

by Eggos4Life



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggos4Life/pseuds/Eggos4Life
Summary: This is my first ever story on this site and I hope you all enjoy/ are enjoying this story :)





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on this site and I hope you all enjoy/ are enjoying this story :)

Chapter 1: Entering a new world

A male teenager named Alex, panted heavily as he ran through the forest in the heavy rain. Why is he running you ask? You see, This male was was born with a vast array of preternatural abilities, acquired through a combination of inheritance and exposure to hallucinogenic drugs while in utero during his mother's time as an MKUltra test subject. These abilities were the reason he was abducted at birth and raised at Hurricane National Laboratory, where he was experimented on.

The teen never got to know too much about the real world, he just tested day in and day out. The tests he had to endure usually consisted of levitating small things such as soda cans, gaining information through the mind rather than physical senses. There are many things that even Alex doesn't know about his powers and is very clear that it's just more than telepathy, but more about that later. 

Recently Alex broke out of the government facility after killing to guards who were trying to take him back to his ’room’, he snapped the neck of one of them and pushed the other into a wall. He then dashed for the exit and ran into the forest. 

His head ached and his feet hurt, he could hear a waterfall not too far from him. He could also hear heavy footsteps and the barking of dogs behind him, ”Alex stop!” a guard yelled at the boy who ignored the call. Alex kept running until he reached a cliff, he stopped immediately inches away from falling. He stepped back and turned around to meet the guards. 

“We don't want to hurt you, Alex, what you did was an accident we understand that.” One of the guards said reassuringly but Alex could tell that he was lying. Another guard took their helmet off and Alex saw who was underneath it, his father. ”Alex, please come back.” His father pleaded as he dropped his gun, ”No way! You've lied to me more times than I can count! I have no reason to trust you!” Alex said stepping back as his father stopped close to him. Alex then closed his eyes and started to concentrate, he started to step backward.

“ALEX NO!” His father shouted knowing what he was about to do. But it was too late, Alex stepped back and fell off the cliff. He could hear his father yelling his name just before he splashed into the water below. 

Alex suddenly opened his eyes with a gasp as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. He was surrounded in darkness, it was cold too. Only his rapid breathing and heartbeat could be heard. He knew he could escape from here once a gate opened somewhere, he didn’t know where it could take him. He hadn’t practiced this much, it could take him to another state, or a whole dimension entirely.

Suddenly not too far from him a gate opened, the blinding light was enough for him to start running towards it. ‘This is where my old life ends, and a new one begins.’ Alex thought before entering the gateway.

He opened his eyes again, he sat up quickly and started to have a coughing fit, it felt like someone had punched him in the gut super hard. After calming down from his coughing fit, He looked around at his surroundings he was in an alleyway. He stood up and rounded a nearby corner and what he saw shocked him. 

Animals! They were walking and talking like humans, all different sizes. He went back around the corner and began to dust himself off, realizing that he was wearing blue jeans, an orange shirt, and a yellow zip-up hoodie on instead of the hospital gown he was previously wearing. Though the change of clothes were nice, they were a little tattered. He also noticed that instead of hands, he had paws. He went over to a puddle next to him and saw that he was an adult fox with red. He also looked tired as all hell.

‘I look like a drug dealer, why isn’t this the weirdest thing I’ve ever experienced?’ He thought to himself with a sigh. Alex stepped out of the alleyway and looked around before stepping onto the sidewalk. He put up his hood and kept his hands in his pocket as he started to make his journey through this new city.

As he walked around he saw the different animal species varying from small mice to large hippos to long necked giraffes. ’This place is incredible, I didn't think I would end up here though.’ Alex thought as continued.

Nick POV

This morning was pretty typical, just me and Carrots patrolling the streets when we decided to go grab some lunch since we were both craving some food midway through are patrol. Carrots however being the healthy enthusiast she was decided that we should park the cruiser and walk three blocks to the diner. As much as I hated the idea I went with it anyway, since I knew that her enthusiasm would end by the end of the shift where we would have to drown in paperwork before we could actually go home.

As the two of us walked I noticed someone that I’ve never seen before. It was a Fox, but they were near wolf height, clearly taller than the average fox, it was possible that they were some type of hybrid but it was hard to tell.

I nudged Judy and discreetly pointed at the wolf, “Hey carrots ever seen him before, he looks new. And definitely a big boy” I say smirking at the end only to be punched in the arm by Judy.

“Don’t stare Nick it’s rude. And no I haven’t seen him before.” Judy said with a huff glaring at me for looking at the mammal in question. “He probably gets that a lot from other civilians, as cops we should be nicer than the rest.” She added giving the mammal a sympathetic glance. The undying belief that anyone could be anything was the motto that pushed her to be a cop. Hell, if she hadn’t been driven by that I would still be nothing but a common con criminal.

I just couldn’t help but stare at him though as we passed, something's off about him. It was clear that he was new to zootopia, there's a reason why I was the best con-mammal in zootopia and it was because I knew everybody in zootopia. I’m pretty sure I would have noticed a six foot fox. He didn’t look like he was in the mood for any shit either, who could blame him, in the state he was in it was obvious that he was homeless. I couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy.

After we passed him I took one last look over my shoulder at the guy then pushed him to the back of mind. I then realized that I had completely spaced out on everything carrots was talking about and i think she noticed because when i looked at her she was frowning at me and punched my arm again, harder this time.

“Ow what was the for?!” I asked a bit angry as I rubbed my aching arm. I then noticed that we were at the diner, didn’t realize I spaced out for that long. She responded with an eye roll as I opened the door for her.

"Because Nick you wouldn't stop staring at that poor fox, you were making him uncomfortable. Which let me remind you is the exact opposite of what your suppose to do to civilians." she said pointedly as we got seated by the waitress. I ordered coffee and a bug burger while Carrots grabbed a salad. "Anyway why were you staring at him so much?" she asked

“Something was off about him, he looked lost and upset, I take pride in knowing every mammal in zootopia” I said as he felt her glare threatening to stab me with daggers but a little bit after he expression softened. “Alright I can understand that Nick, for as big as he was he didn’t look to be any older than 18 or 19, and he looked homeless.” She said with sadness in her voice.

I nodded to her words agreeing. “Exactly, he’s new in town. It’s quite possible that he’s a runaway or something along those lines. For all we know he was just a newly turned adult who moved here and was down on his luck. Either way I couldn't get the look of his face out of my head, he just looked so tired and sad. But dwelling on it will do us no good, plus it's none of our business unless the kid turns out to be like a murderer or something." I said softly as the waitress set our food down...


End file.
